Bêbado de primeira viagem
by drunkmalicious
Summary: Depois de mais uma crise emocional, os meninos resolvem levar Shun para se distrair em uma boate, mas ele acaba bebendo demais e sobra pro Hyoga a tarefa de ser babá.


**Ship:** HyogaxShun

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os créditos a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation e Shueisha. Fanfiction de fã para fã, não tenho lucros com nada disso aqui.

**Nota da Autora: **Essa foi minha primeira fanfic de Saint Seiya e foi postada originalmente no Social Spirit no dia **12/10/2014.** Ela se passa numa realidade alternativa, dois anos após a batalha das doze casas, mas não teve o trabalho escravo de Asgard, Poseidon e Hades, so usei uma referência à LoS pois na fanfic eles tem 18, na batalha tinham 16 igual o filme ;)

**Bêbado de primeira viagem**

Todos que olhassem pro Shun, veriam uma pessoa amável, doce e educada, e todos tambem sabiam que ele tinha algumas crises de choro quando se emocionava demais, mas o que ninguém sabe é que as vezes toda essa intensidade de emoções acabava deixando ele um tanto quanto insuportável.

Quando a batalha contra os cavaleiros de ouro acabou e nós nos recuperamos, Ikki sumiu por uns tempos, Shiryu foi para China e eu voltei para Sibéria. Seiya ficou na mansão Kido com ele e confirmou: as vezes ele tem surtos emocionais intensos.

Não faz muito tempo que todos nós nos reunimos novamente, 2 anos se passaram desde a batalha e só nos reencontramos agora, mas desde então eu já percebi que tem dias que ele está cantarolando, tentando nos ajudar com algum problema, se envolvendo em algum trabalho social e essas coisas típicas, mas ele escolhe um dia para se trancar no quarto e pensar em todas as desgraças do mundo e todos aqueles que ele teve que enfrentar e começa a se deprimir. Parece que ele faz uma lista de todas as injustiças e situações que foram contra seus ideais e fica pensando naquilo. Estava se saindo um perfeito emo.

Bom, hoje era um desses dias. Ikki tentou tirar ele do quarto, mas nem as ameaças deram certo. Shiryu também tentou conversar, mas de nada adiantou. Quando eu tentei falar ele abriu a porta, mas logo em seguida bateu com a mesma na minha cara... e depois abriu de novo pra se desculpar.

Nós estávamos quase desistindo de tirar o Shun da fossa até que o Seiya sugeriu que todos nós fossemos pra algum lugar, com bebida de preferência. Saori estava no Santuário então o caminho estava livre, demoraria para Tatsumi fazer fofoca pra ela.

Então nós fomos parar em uma boate, seguindo a ideia do pangare. Foi um custo tirar Shun do quarto, mas conseguimos.

E bem, a atual situação é: Seiya decepcionado porque nenhuma garota se interessava nele, só no Shiryu (que tinha total fidelidade à Shunrei), um Ikki sumido provavelmente com alguma garota ou arranjando confusão, e eu de saco cheio daquele lugar barulhento e com um Shun super bêbado enjoado falando no meu ouvido.

- Você tá me escutando? O que eu tô falando é sério.

- Claro Shun, continue. - Na verdade eu não entendia metade das coisas que ele falava tamanho era seu nível de embriaguez. Era até um pouco engraçado, já que a última coisa que eu imaginaria no mundo, era ver o Shun tão bêbado.

- Sabe, eu não sou vegetariano nem nada... mas comer patos? A gente já mata as galinha e ainda tem gente que mata pato, rã e até cobra cara. - Ele olhou pra mim com uma expressao inconformada e eu precisei segurar o riso.

- Acho que já deu de bebida pra você por hoje. - Ele apoiou a cabeça no balcão do bar e eu fui falar com Seiya.

- Vou levar o Shun pra casa, vocês vão ficar?

- Eu não saio daqui sem ter pelo menos 30 segundos de conversa com alguma garota.

- E você Shiryu?

-Vou ficar pra consolar ele. - Seiya olhou para ele de cara feia e nós rimos.

- Alguém viu o Ikki?

- Um pouco depois que nós chegamos eu vi ele conversando com uma garota.

- Agora eu que tenho que bancar o irmão mais velho do Shun.

- Como se isso te incomodasse. - Shiryu falou sorrindo me fazendo rolar os olhos.

Fui até Shun que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, parecia estar dormindo.

- Shun? Vamos embora. - Ele tentou levantar mas se sentou logo depois. - Vem, eu te ajudo. - Ele passou a mão pelo meu ombro e eu o segurei pela cintura.

- Até mais, não esqueçam que a Saori volta amanhã.

- Até mais cisne.

- Lembre - se que se abusar do pudim de cachaça aí o Ikki te mata.

- Vai se ferrar Seiya. - Dei as costas pra eles enquanto eles riam, até parece que eu iria abusar do Shun, não é só porque a gente é cavaleiro que tá livre da cadeia.

Enquanto íamos passando pela multidão Shun estava murmurando algumas coisas, era engraçado ver ele desse jeito, tinha certeza de que quando ele acordasse iria sair pedindo desculpas por coisas que ele vai achar que fez.

Para o nosso azar, quando chegamos do lado de fora, o ponto estava sem táxi e o tempo começava a fechar, era melhor que aparecesse algum táxi ali antes de começar a chover.

Shun voltou a murmurar algumas coisas, mas eu não consegui entender.

- O que foi Shun? - Ele negou com a cabeça e escondeu a mesma no meu pescoço, sua testa estava suada e sua mão fria, isso em alguém que acabou bebendo demais, não era um bom sinal. - Esta passando mal? - Ele acenou e eu suspirei. - Se quiser vomitar me fala, se o táxi demorar muito vamos andando mesmo.

- Hyoga... - Só deu tempo dele virar a cabeça pro lado para não me sujar. Ele começou a vomitar ajoelhado na calçada, agachei atrás dele segurando seu cabelo. Sabia que ele ficaria morrendo de vergonha quando ficasse sóbrio e seria engraçado, mas era minha culpa, ele nunca havia bebido antes e eu estava conversando com ele, portanto, eu pelo menos deveria ter avisado pra ele pegar mais leve.

Ele passou a mão na boca e sentou na calçada - longe da sujeira, claro - e suspirou.

- Agora você vai ficar um pouco melhor.

- Desculpa. - Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos, parecia uma criança.

- Não liga não...- Um carro parou no ponto e eu sorri. - Vem, vamos pra casa. - O ajudei a levantar e fomos até o táxi que pela graça dos Deuses, estava livre.

No caminho, Shun permaneceu com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro e de olhos fechados. Eu estava morrendo de medo dele vomitar de novo porque a) iria sujar o táxi todo e b) ME sujaria.

Mas chegamos até a mansão sem nenhum incidente, ele já parecia um pouco melhor, suas mãos não estavam mais tão frias e não suava tanto.

Entramos na mansão tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio, pois se Tatsumi acordasse iria fazer uma tempestade desnecessária.

- Você está se sentindo melhor?

- Um pouco, mas parece que bateram meu estômago num liquidificador. - Não pude evitar de rir e ele fez uma careta.

- Vou te ajudar, vamos. - Entramos no quarto dele e ele se sentou na cama. - Esta cansando demais, ou quer pelo menos escovar os dentes.

- Você me ajuda a tomar banho? Eu tô fedendo.

- Hm... Shun, não me leve a mal...

- Só fica vigiando pra se eu cair, não bater a cabeça e morrer, eu fico de cueca. - Rolei os olhos e ri, bêbado essa criatura ficava ainda mais dramático.

- Tudo bem, eu fico aqui, vai tomando banho que eu pego sua roupa. - Ele entrou no banheiro enquanto eu pegava o pijama, que não foi difícil de achar já que o quarto era muito bem organizado.  
>Entrei no banheiro e deixei a roupa sob a pia.<p>

- Está aqui.

- Obrigado Hyoga. - Voltei para o quarto, me sentando na cama e esperando ele terminar o banho.

Acabei deitando e fechando os olhos, estava muito cansado, nunca gostei de lugares com muita gente e música alta, aquilo sugava minha energia mesmo se eu ficasse parado sem fazer nada.

O barulho da água cessou, mas logo em seguida veio o barulho de algo batendo no chão, obviamente era Shun.

- Shun! - Levantei correndo e fui até o banheiro, o encontrando caído no chão com a mão na perna. - O que aconteceu?

-Eu escorreguei né, oh inteligência. - Ele me olhou, mas seus olhos não conseguiam ficar muito tempo abertos. - Ah eu tô com sono. - Ele falou um pouco embolado, pela mistura da bebida e sono, me fazendo rir.

Peguei a toalha e o envolvi, o ajudando a levantar em seguida.

- Vamos. - Voltamos para o quarto e ele se sentou na cama. - Consegue ficar bem agora?

- Acho que sim, obrigado Hyoga. - Ele me olhou sorrindo, os olhos pequenos e vermelhos.

- Vou para o meu quarto, qualquer coisa me  
>chame.<p>

- Uhum.

Sai do quarto do garoto e fui para o meu, também estava precisando de um banho.

Entrei no banheiro e me despi, a água caiu morna, perfeita para relaxar antes de dormir.  
>Havia sido uma noite memorável, eu nunca imaginaria um Shun bêbado ao ponto de vomitar, ele ficava ainda mais bonitinho desse jeito desorientado.<p>

...Bonitinho, Shun era encantador, não era só bonitinho. Quer dizer, ele é encantador como pessoa, obviamente eu não estou me referindo a outro tipo de encanto e... ah eu preciso dormir.

Fechei o registro do chuveiro e me sequei, enrolando a toalha na cintura voltando para o quarto.

Grande foi meu susto ao ver Shun sentado na minha cama, senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha e ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Desculpa Hyoga, eu não sabia que você... Ai me desculpa mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? - Perguntei enquanto procurava meu pijama entre a bagunça do meu guarda-roupa e super preocupado em segurar a toalha antes que pagasse um super mico.

- Eu tô com medo de passar mal eu não quero ficar sozinho e vim perguntar se posso ficar aqui, mas agora eu acho que vou ficar no meu quarto. - Ele falou rápido e eu corri para o banheiro, me vestindo rapidamente, meu rosto ardia de tanta vergonha.

- Não, espere... - Voltei para o quarto e ele já estava de pé apoiado na porta. - Claro que você pode ficar.

- Não vou te atrapalhar?

- Eu vou dormir, você também, tem espaço suficiente na cama... Atrapalhar com o quê? É até melhor porque se você passar mal sozinho lá o Ikki me mata.

- Mas ele também me deixou sozinho.

- Até parece que você não conhece seu irmão, vem, deita aqui.

Esta é a noite mais constrangedora da minha vida.

Eu deitei na cama e Shun apagou a luz antes de se deitar de frente para mim. Eu estava completamente desconfortável, não com a companhia dele, mas com meus pensamentos.

- Hyoga, você já ficou assim antes?

- Assim como?

- Um pouco alto... Com bebida?

- Ah, uma vez, mas não fiquei bêbado bêbado, só um pouco tonto. Mas por que a pergunta?

- É que eu queria saber se é normal pensar umas besteiras quando tá assim.

- O que você tá pensando? - Ele riu meio desconcertado e seu rosto assumiu uma cor avermelhada.

- É besteira.

- Fala.

- Não é bem falar, é mais... fazer.

- Tipo o quê?

- Tipo... - Ele se aproximou um pouco e olhou pra mim, mordendo um pouco o lábio... Ah eu não acredito. - Te beijar. - Ele sussurrou e fechou os olhos, encostando suavemente seus lábios nos meus.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em corresponder ele se afastou, arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na boca.

- Desculpa Hyoga, desculpa mesmo eu não... eu... Ai cara desculpa, é melhor eu ir pro meu quarto.

- Não. - Segurei seu pulso, o impedindo de descer da cama e ele me olhou.

Pelos Deuses o que eu faço agora?  
>Eu tava espantado, quer dizer... eu não sou gay, nunca senti nada por outro cara, okay que eu estava prestando muita atenção no Shun de uns tempos pra cá e...<p>

Ai não.

- Se você vai brigar comigo faz isso logo. - Ele falou baixinho, não tem nem como ficar com raiva desse maldito.

- Eu não vou brigar, ah... - Soltei seu pulso e ele me olhou do jeito que uma criança olha pros pais quando faz alguma besteira.

- Então fala alguma coisa.

- Falar o quê?

- Qualquer coisa.

Qualquer coisa? Ele me da um selinho e eu que tenho que dizer alguma coisa?

Eu estava sob pressão, estava tarde, não estava completamente sóbrio, mas também não estava bêbado. Nossa, alguém por favor anuncia uma guerra aí, só de zoa, também é uma ótima hora pra ser abduzido.

Apesar de que a gente já tava numa situação estranha mesmo né...  
>Olhei pra ele, o segurei pelos ombros e avancei em seus lábios. Ele correspondeu de imediato, queria saber se era realmente só efeito da bebida ou se ele ja esperava isso.<p>

Seus lábios eram macios, tão macios que deixei totalmente de lado a consciência e fui um pouco além, mordendo de leve seu lábio, mais como um apertar. Ele ofegou e segurou meu cabelo, tentando intensificar o beijo, que não foi possível pois o ar já começava a faltar.

Ao separar nossos labios, ele me olhou e sorriu, suas bochechas coradas.  
>Aquela criatura conseguia ser doce em qualquer hora, até quando começava a provocar reações no meu corpo, assim não dá pra aguentar.<p>

- Antes de qualquer coisa, antes de você falar algo: nós dois estamos bêbados, okay?

- Mas eu não...

- Hyoga!

- ...Okay.

Ele me puxou para mais um beijo e foi deitando na cama, me puxando para mais perto, que era fisicamente impossível, já que nossos corpos estavam colados, dando total liberdade pra eu poder explorar seu corpo aos poucos.

Naquela noite eu descobri que existia, escondido e adormecido, um Shun muito mais ousado, longe dessa pose de santinho emo.  
>E eu com toda certeza deveria agradecer ao pangaré pela ideia de gênio<p> 


End file.
